The Story of Menma Uzumaki
by kervonj
Summary: What if the events of the nine-tails attack was different ? What if Naruto became Menma ?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden**.

** Chapter 1; Truth Part 1**

Today was the day. The day little Naruto was going to be born. She was feeling very excited. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, soon to be the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina is from the Uzumaki clan that is now extinct. The Uzumaki clan was known for their art of fuuinjutsu. They were a prestigous clan. But, they were also feared to. So, thats why during the era of Shinobi World Wars, they were almost killed off. Anyway, Kushina was a good, beatiful woman. She had fine red hair, with a with a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The drees was green and the blouse was white. And, you can see Kushin's swollen stomach.

Kushina was talking to her husbnd Minato who was getting a little too worried about the baby.

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf. He had yellow spiky blond hair with blue eyes. He was a strong great man but, he was panicking a little too much.'' In that case I'll go upon head. You'll be okay, right ?'' Minto ask worredly. He just wanted to make sure she was safe so Naruto can come out healthy.

'' If the contraction start get someone nearby to help okay ? I'll rush back to help out too, as soon as I can.'' Minato said.

Kushina looked at him, understanding he's worried said '' Okay, okay, I got, I got it''.

'' Ninja will meet you at the Hidden Leaf Gate, so be sure to have them accompany. And... '' Minato, your treating me like a child'' Kushina said slighly annoyed.

She knew he is worried but he has to relax.'' No! Thats not how I meant its just...'' '' That overprotective habit is never going to change is it.

'' ''Don't worry! I'm okay! So go ahead and get everything set up, already!'' '' Kushina...'' Minato looked at Kushina with a worried look on his face.

'' Listen were about to parents. If we freak out about everything Naruto will just laugh at us.''

''...'' Then Minato said'' Yeah... I guess so. We can't look weak weak in front of Naruto.''

''Exactly '' Kushina said. Minato looked at her and said'' Okay,fine. I'm going on ahead, then. ... I'll see you later, inside the barrier.'' '' Minato wait before you go''. Minato looked at his wife as she approached him. She grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed back. '' I love you Kushina'' he said then left. '' I Love you too Minato'' Kushina said with a smile on her face.

** A Couple of hours later  
**

'' THIS HURTS YA KNOWW'' Kushina screamed out. Giving birth to a child is not easy.

'' Ahhhhh'' Kushina screamed out. '' I've never seen her cry out in pain like that before.'' Minato said. He was deeply worried. After all she was the nine-tails **jinchūriki **giving birth.

The nine-tails was trying to get out but luckily Minato was there. '' Is she okay'' Minato asked. '' Of course she is'' the elderly nurse says.

'' Anyway, your supposed to be watching the Kyuubi's seal'' '' Ahhh'' Kushina screamed out. '' But, she's...'' '' Your the fourth Hokage. Show some backbone.'' the woman yelled. '' With this much pain, a man can't endure it.'' '' But, women are strong'' the woman stated. ''HMMMMM'' Kushina screamed out. Minato could feel that Kyuubi was trying to get out. The seal on Kushina change shape from the regular seal to a pupil and an iris. The seal was streched out across her stomach in black ink.

** Inside Kushina's stomach**

The nine- tail fox or Kyuubi, the strongest of the Tailed Beast was pinned to a rock. His arms, legs,and tails were pinned . Kyuubi roared while shaking its head. This was his chance to break free and he could't. As he continue to roar, on the outside he would continue to roar to cause his **jinchūriki **until he was free.

** Outside Kushina**

Kushina continued to scream out as the nine-tails continued to cause her pain.'' Hang in there, Kushina! Hang in there, Naruto!'' Minato screamed out. He had to work on this seal anfd fast. Outside the barrier a lone figure stood with his hand choking an ANBU gaurd. He was wearing a long hooded black cloak and yellow-orange had one hole in his mask. The ANBU was killed. His body floating in the lake outside the barrier. He looked up to see the cave. He began to move. As he walked his foot stepped on the water making noise. He walked then diappeared.

** Back in the cave**

Kushina continued to scream. But, she was making progress. She was pushing with all her might.

She was almost done. '' The head is out'' the elder nurse said.'' You're almost done, Kushina'' the nurse said.

Another nurse in the room cheered '' Hang in there Kushina-san''.

Kyuubi was roaring up a fit in Kushina's stomach. He was doing all he could to get free. Minato was there trying to hold the seal in place.

'' Naruto, hurry up and come out'' Minato thought. He had to do everything he can to hold that seal together. Kyuubi, you better say in there''. Kushina grunted one last time. Then, we a push, baby Naruto finally came out. Minato finally saw baby Naruto. He had blonde hair with with whiskers.

''I'm a father now'' Minato said happily. '' Naruto, we finally meet'' Kushina said weakly but happily. He gave Naruto to the elder nurse.

He placed his hands on Kushina's seal.'' Kushina, I know you've been through a lot, but I need to fix the seal''.

Just as he was about to fix the seal , he heard screaming. Standing there with baby Naruto in his hand, with a kunai in his hand was a masked man.

Minato began to worry. '' Naruto '' Minato thought. '' Step away from the Nine-tails'' the masked man. Minato began to worry about Kushina. He has to fix the seal. '' She is going through a lot of pain'' Minato thought w  
worriedly.

'' Step away from the Jinchuuriki or the baby dies'' the masked man said. '' Stay calm ! '' Minato said. '' I am calm. '' the masked man said. After he said that he threw Naruto in the air. Minato used the Flying Ragin jutsu to catch Naruto. As he caught Naruto he noticed something on his blanket. '' Explosion Tags !'' Minato thought. Quickly thing, Minato used the Flying Jutsu to teleport Naruto to a safe place. He landed in a forest in Konoha. '' Kushina ''he thought.

Kushina hands were chained up. The seal was written across her stomach almost to her chin. She barely had any chakra left. It was because, the Uzumaki clan have alot of stamina. The masked man was standing there watching. His plan was almost complete.'' What do you want ?'' Kushina asked weakly. She knew anything he was doing wasn't good. '' I'm going to extract the nine-tails from you and crush the leaf.'' '' What ! '' Kushina screamed out. Now she really was worried. He unlocked his Sharingan and Kushina looked him in the eye.

** With Kyuubi **

Kyuubi recongnized this technique. It was the same technique that possesed long ago. When he was forced to fight the first Hokage, Senju Harashima. '' **Youuu ! Madaraaaaaaaa '' **Kyuubi screamed. A loud explosion happens on the outside. The masked man yells'' KYUUBI, DESTROY KONOHA !''

**12 years later**

Konoha was a peaceful village. The children was running around and playing. Ninjas were going in and out of the village. Ninjas were going in and out of the village to go to missions. Its been 12 years since the nine-tails attack. A lot of ninjas died trying to hold off the nine-tails. They were all remembered for there courage.

In an apartment in the village lived a family. One was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. He was best known as the Yellow flash. He was also known as one of the saviors of , one of the saviors. Sadly one person scarificed himself to stop the nine-tails. His name was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the previous third Hokage. Many people mourn for the death of the third Hokage. Epsically, his family. Asuma was upset that his father died. He had a grudge against the nine-tails. Episcally, its** jinchuuriki**.

Menma Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki ( sorry that I forgot to add her) was sleeping on his bed.  
He was so peaceful but then a loud explosion happened. It wasn't an explosion, it was his mother irrating voice disturbing him. '' Menma, time for breakfast''.  
Menma wasn't ready to get up yet. He needed five more minutes. '' Five more minutes , please. uhhhhh'' Menma grunted. He didn't want to go to the academy.

He knew every subject in there. He aced with a c+. He just couldn't pass the clone jutsu before, but now he could.  
It was thanks to his wanted to be sure Menma can protect himself in any he wanted to, he could be rookie of the year instead of Sasuke Uchiha.

But, he wanted all of his abilities to be secret, so on the the battlefield, there underrestimate him. ''Menma, if you don't get up right now, I'm gonna come in there'' Kushina said with anger in her voice.'' CAN YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP DAMMIT !'' Minato shouted. He closed back his eyes to sleep. But, his eyes popped with a scared look on his face. '' **Uh-oh''** he thought. He just yelled at his mom. what was he thinking. Her nickname is the ''Red- Hot Blooded Habanero. '' Menma, you better get out of bed bef-'' Minato didn't even get to finish his sentence. Then, booom a loud explosion. Menma's door was broken, and there were cracks on the wall. '' DIDN'T I SAY COME EAT BREAKFAST'' her hair was levitating in six different angles. '' AHHHHHHH'' was all menma could say.

''Dad, I'm leaving'' Menma said. Menma looked alot like his father. He basically had the same hairstyle. But, instead of yellow hair he had black hair with whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the bottom of the shirt. He also wore a cape the red bars on the bottom of the cape that goes around the cape. '' Okay, Menma have great day.'' Minato said with a smile on his face. He was very proud of his son for doing good in the academy. He hopes that he'll be good in life. Menma runs out the door and hops on the rooftop. With a smile on his face, he jumps from rooftop to rooftop until he landed in front of the academy.

As he walked in the academy, he walked in his classroom. He saw all his classmates sitting and getting ready or the test. Then, Iruka walked in and said ''We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing. The final test will be on the clone jutsu.'' **I got this test in the bag**'' Menma said with confidence. He prepared for this test for most of his life.

Everybody passed the tests easily. Even Menma. It was thanks to his mother and father training him. ''Menma UzumakI'' Iruka called.

Menma got up a proceeded to the front of the room where he met Iruka and Mizuki sensi. '' Alright, Menma whenever your ready.

'' Iruka sensi, before we begin this test, can I do a technique thats similar to the clone jutsu ?'' Menma asked.

Hmmmm. Well, if you make atleast make one clone I guess its acceptable'' Iruka said. He was curious of what tecnique this was. Menma makes the clone seal.'' Shadow clone jutsu'' Menma screamed.

Then, a white smoke appeared. Five Menmas can be seen smirking with their arms crossed. Iruka was shocked by this devolopment. Espically Mizuki. ''** How'**' Mizuki thought. '' Menma, I don't know how you learned that technique but... YOU PASS WITH FLYING COLO-'' '' YES'' Menma screamed out as he cut Iruka off. He grabbed the headband and ran out the buiding.

Menma wanted to celebrate with some ramen. So, he went to his favorite ramen stand; **Ichiraku. **As he walked in the ramen stand, he sat down and was met by the owner of the ramen stand ; Teuchi. '' Hey, Menma did you graduate ?'' Menma looked at Teuchi with a serious face. '''OFF COURSE I PASSED! Failure is not a word in my book.'' '' Congratulations Menma'' Ayama, daughter of Teuchi sid. '' Menma for your graduation of the academy you'll get to eat as much as you want on the house''. '' Thanks'' as Menma hugged the man. He was like a grandfather to him.

After eating his 20th bowl he saw it was getting dark, so he decided it was time to go home. He thanked Teuchi for the meal and left. As he was walked he saw something move on a building. He saw Mizuki leaping from building to building to buldng with a big scroll on his back. He looked back in the direction his house was. His mother would scold him for being late. But, something about this didn't feel right.

He was jumping through trees following Mizuki. Mizuki knew he was being followed. But, he didn't know it was the one person he despised.

Mizuki stopped jumping and landed on grass. Five seconds later Menma emerged from the trees.'' Mizuki-sensi what are you doing out here ?'' Menma asked curiosly. '' Well Menma, I'm on my way to do a mission.''

Mizuki lied. He needed to get out of the village fast.'' A mission huh ? So, what are you doing with that scroll on your back ?'' Menma asked.

'' Well, the mission is to deliever this document to ... the village of the Land of Wind.'' Mizuki hesitated. '' I could sense negative emotions coming from him'' Menma thought.

Then, Iruka appeared with a kunai in his hand.'' Mizuki, how could you steal the forbidden scroll ?!'' Iruka shouted. '' Mizuki-sensi stole THE forbidden scroll ?'' Menma asked.

'' Menma, what are you doing here ?'' Iruka asked.'' I was following Mizuki because, he seemed suspicious.'' Menma said. '' You brat !'' Mizuki screamed out as he ran forward with kunai in his hand.

As he was close enough to Menma , Iruka intercepted with his own kunai. '' Menma, stay behind me'' Iruka said. He and Mizuki was in a power struggle.'' How could you protect the very monster that killed your parents ?'' Mizuki asked. Menma wanted to know what monster they're talking about. '' He is the monster you know him as''Iruka defended.

Mizuki got angry and ended the power struggle with a kick aimed for his face. Iruka dodged thus ending there power strugle.

Iruka then jumped away and Mizuki three three shurikens and Iruka deflects it with his kunai. Then, Mizuki throws a barrage of kunais at Iruka. Iruka was hit in his leg, and the rest of the kunai kept him strapped to a tree.

'' Iruka-sensi'' Menma screamed. '' Well Well Iruka, I can't believe you actually thought you can beat me.'' Iruka secretly took a kunai that was stuck in clothes. '' TAKE THIS'' Iruka screamed . He threw the kunai at he strap that attached the scroll. '' Menma grab the scroll !'' Iruka screamed. ''Right'' Menma began to run towards Mizuki while his back was turned. Mizuki had the kunai stunk in his chest. He took it out and was about to attack Menma when, Menma made clone seal and two clones appeared. One clone did a jump kick to Miuki and other clone did another jump kick and the other clone did a black flip and the original jumped and punch Mizuki making him roll a couple of times.( Watch an Episode of the english dub Naruto opening and you'll see where I got this from.)

Menma grabbed the scroll as Mizuki crashed into tree. Mizuki was in shock. '' **How can a that demon-brat be able to stand up to me a CHUNIN**'' Mizuki thought. '' **Menma, when did you**'' Mema dispelled the clones. '' Menma take the scroll back and go get help. I'll try to hold him off.'' Iruka said said as he was getting up. He had blood coming out of his mouth and where he had been stabbed.'' Shadow clone jutsu'' Menma screamed. A clone appeared and and took the scroll away. '' NOOO'' Mizuki screamed. '' **That brat, he ruined my chance !'' **Mizuki thought.'' Iruka-sensi, I'll help you fight Mizuki-sensi. Multi-shadow clone Jutsu !'' Menma yelled. Over a hundred clones appeared around Mizuki. '' How can this brat know this technique'' Mizuki thought. '' I have to think of something and fast.

Mizuki rose shakily and smirked. '' Hey, Menma would you like to know why everybody in the village hates you.'' This got Menmas attention. He dispelled all the clones. '' They've been lying to you your whole life, Menma. Since the decree twelve years ago." "What decree?" Menma asked. He needed to know why he was gettin these looks from everyone.'' Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. Even Kushina, your mother knows." Menma was shocked. Even his mother knew.'' "What is this decree? And, how come my mom and everybody else knows execpt me ?'' "Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka screamed. "The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you!" Menma opened his eyes wide and gasped. The fox spirit that killed the Third Hokage and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tails fox!" So, this was why they hated him. He had the nine-tails sealed up inside of him. And, the nine-tails killed the Third Hokage.

'' Sorry Nine-tails but, your finished'' Mizuki said as he threw a barrage of kunais at Menma. '' MENMAAA'' Iruka yelled. As the barrage stopped, Menma had kunai stabbed in his leg, arms, chest, and shoulders. Then, he exploded with blue chakra all around him. The kunais fell off as his skin was healing. He had holes in cloak and shirt. His eyes to had slits in them. '' GRAHHHHH'' Menma scremed. He punched Mizuki, then kicked him in the ribs. Then, he made the clone seal. Four clones appeared. One of the clones punch Mizuki with a chakra enchaned punch. He uppercut him and Mizuki was flying off the ground. Then, the four clones grabbed him while in mid-air. Then, the original Menma crashed his knees. Mizuki spit out blood and was  
Unconsciousness.

10 minutes later

'' Menma about what Mizuki said- '' Is it true'' Menma asked. Iruka didn't want to lie to him. '' Yes, Menma, its true.'' Menma began to walk away. '' Menma, where are you going ?'' Iruka asked in a concerned voice. '' Is time to find out about the truth.'' Menma said. Iruka hoped he wouldn't be hit hard with the news. 

* * *

I'll explain everything in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth Part 2

" What ?!" Kushina asked. " WHY AM I THE NINE- TAILS JINCHUURIKI ?! " Menma asked as he looked at her. His eyes were slits like a fox and red. " Answer me! " Menma yelled. " Menma, please calm down " Minato said.

" You want me to calm down. You don't what I had to go through as a child. Tell me what happend on the nine-tails attack! " Menma yelled. He needed to know the truth. " Alright, Menma we'll tell you."

Flashback

" Youuuuuu ! Madaraaaaaa! " Kyuubi yelled. Outside, Kushina looked at the masked man in the eye. "How does he have the Sharingan" Kushina thought. Then, everything went dark.

Kushina began to have the fox cloak surround her body. Then the masked man made a seal and a loud explosion appeared. It roared ferociously. In its eyes appeared a Sharingan. "KYUUBI, DESTROY KONOHA " NOOOO" Kushina yelled out. She was almost out of chakra.

" You Uzumakis are tough. After given birth and having your tailed beast taken from you, you still survive. So, it be only fitting that you get get killed by it !"

As he said tbat a furry red hand was about to smash Kushina, then out of nowhere, Minato used the Flying Ragin jutsu to save Kushina.

" Kushina are you alright" Minato asked. " Minato " Kushina said. Minato uses the Flying Ragin jutsu to teleport Kushina home.

" Kyuubi attack the village" the masked man commanded. Kyuubi began to move towards the village, then attacked it.

Then, on top the Hokage Monument was Minato Namikaze with his Jonin vest and Hokage cloak. "Did you notice me? " said the Fourth Hokage.

The Nine-Tails gathered Chakra to blast a Tailed Beast Ball at Minato. Minato began making making a teleportation seal.

The Nine-Tails fired at him and Minato redirected it into the forest. (I'm pretty sure most of you know whats gonna happen next.)

Shinobis from the village began to attack the nine-tails and try to defend the village.

Then, a voice ran out to them." Don't give up so quickly ." Then, appeared the Third Hokage with Anbu. '' Lord Third'' a exclaimed.

'' We can't shy away no matter how powerful the force we face ! We have a village to protect !'' the Third Hokage said as he fixed his grey gauntlet.

He wore a black jumpsuit with featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs. His gey gauntlet covered his wrist, forearm and elbow.

'' Lets go! Now's the time to gather our forces and drive this thing out of our village !'' ''Right'' all the ninjas yelled.

Shinobi after Shinobi attacked. But, they couldn't take on the vicious beast.

The Third Hokage then jump high above the ground. He makes a bunch of hand seals and says '' Earth Release: Earth Flow River'' and creates a river of mud to throw the Nine-tails off. The Nine-tails slips a little bit but, doesn't fall.

"Inuzuka clan go!'' he said as he landed on top of a tree. '' Yes sir!'' a male Inuzuka member.

'' Launch a synchronized attack!''the member said. '' Combine'' all the members said. They all combined to huge hurricane type structure .

'' ULTIMATE FANG OVER FANG!'' they yelled as they hit the Nine-tails in the eye. The nine-tails fought back but, they were able to send it skidding away. The Nine-tails roar shook the whole village.

'' Inoichi ! '' Yes, sir ! '' I want you to make a telepathic connection. As soon as I give the signal, tell everyone to attack with everything the got. Understand ?'' '' Yes, sir''. Inoichi made a hand seal and focus.

'' Ninja from the village, if you can hear me,Lord third has given us an order to attack with everything in our arsenal when he gives the signal understand ?'' '' Yes, sir'' he heard in his head.

'' Time to kick this beast out of our village!'' the Third Hokage said as he jumped from tree to tree. The Nine- tails noticed this and decided to take him out.

The Third Hokage began to gather his chakra. He needed to do this perfect.

The Nine-tails was also gathering his chakra. He was going to make his Tail beast ball. ''Now !'' Sarutobi thought.

'' Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet'' he screamed as he shot out a volley of hot mud. This attack burned the Nine-tail's skin and it yelled out a mighty roar.

Meanwhile

"Contract seal" Minato shouted as he placed his palm on the Masked man' stomach. "There, he doesn't have control of the Nine- Tails anymore.'' " Well, impressive". You were able to stop my control on the Nine-Tails."

Kyuubi eyes did not have the Sharingan anymore. He was angry that he was being controlled. He felt he skin burning. Then, he saw the Third Hokage.

He let out a low growl. The ninjas could see some of the trees were burned.

'' Third Hokage can go toe to toe with Nine-tails !'' a shinobi shrieked out.

The other ninja were shocked as well. How can one man go up against a tail-beast ! Sarutobi was using up his chakra but, he had a little bit left.

He was gathering his chakra for his final attack.  
He made some hand seals and yelled '' Charge ! '' They all released everything they got. '' Fire-Style- Fireball Justu!'' they yelled. Hundreds of fireballs hit the Nine- tails.

Then, out of the sky came the Third Hokage. He inhaled and began to gather his chakra. " FIRE RELEASE : FIRE DRAGON FLAME BULLET!"

As he spat out fire, it morphed into a dragon. The fire dragon hit Kyuubi in the chest. The dragon sent Kyuubi on his back. Kyuubi was furiated.

First, he was taken control of. Then, he was attacked by Konoha shinobi.

He had a grudge against Konoha for a long time. He started gathering his chakra to fire a Tailed Beast Ball.

The, dropped out of the sky was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze on top of Gamabunta, the boss toad.

" NOT SOO FAST YOU MORON" Gamabunta said as he landed and pinned down the Nine-Tails. The Nine-Tails tried to get up but, Gamabunta slammed back down.

" Lord Fourth! " "I know!" Minato exclaimed. "Minato, wait! " the Third said as he jumped to Gamabunta. Minato already started making the a bunch of seals. The third made it in time as Minato disappeared.

The landed in a forest in Konoha. Minato went back to get Naruto and Kushina. " Lord Third what are you doing? "

Minato asked." I needed to follow you to ask how the Nine-Tails seal broke. "I'll explain later but first-" Then, a loud roar shook the forest.

" Minato, wait, I can help." Kushina said as she turned her back to the Nine-Tails.

Chains came out of her back and tied around the Nine-Tails. It then, pinned him on the ground. She then used the chains to make a barrier.

"Minato, I don't want anymore lives taken so please, seal the Nine- tails into me. "What!" Hiruzen shouted.

"No, Kushina there most be another way!" "Kushina, you can't your the reason I'm the man that I am today." Minato said as a tear left his eye.

"I can't lose you." "There's no other way." she said. "Maybe there is." Minato said. " I'll seal the Nine- Tails into Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

** I do not own NARUTO OR NARUTO shippuden**

** The Story of Menma Uzumaki Chapter 3**

** Truth Part 3**

''WHAT'' Kushina yelled. She wasn't expecting Minato to think of that. '' Are you crazy Minato! That amount of chakra can kill him.'' Kushina said trying to persuade him. She held baby Naruto close to her.

'' I know. Thats why , I'll use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal its negative energy forever.''

Minato did some hand seals and said '' Dead Demon Consuming Sea- ! " Wait, Minato" Sarutobi interrupted. He wasn't gonna let him do this. He just had his first son.

'' I'll seal the negative energy into me.'' '' But, Lord Third'' Minato shouted.

Minato put his hand to cut him off. This was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He made some hand seals. " Dead Demon Consuming Seal !'' Sarutobi exclaimed.

Invisible to Minato and Kushina, the death god hovered over Sarutobi waiting to take their souls. He was purple with red horns coming from his head. He had a knife in his mouth and wore a white cloak. He had beads on his left arm unbeknownst to anyone a cursed seal appeared on its arm.

Both Minato and Kushina can sense death in the air. Part of Sarutobi's soul was taken from his body by the death god. The death god held his soul with his hair. Then, Sarutobi yelled '' GO.''

The death gods went through Sarutobi's stomach and and went inside Kurama's stomach. Sarutobi tried to take out the negative energy but, the Nine-tails was fighting back.

Right now, both Minato and Kushina could see the death god right now. They were both shocked. Seeing the death god was shocking but, seeing the Third Hokage struggle was also shocking too.

"Lord Third, what's going on? " "Errrr, its fighting me. Taking his chakra won't be so easy." Sarutobi said. The Nine-Tails could feel that this puny man was trying to take his chakra.

"Minato, I need your help" he said as he continued to struggle." What is Lord Third," Minato said as he appeared right beside Sarutobi.

"I need you to hit the Nine-Tails with your Rasengan." "But, Lord Third- " You don't have to injure him only a simple jerk so I can grab its chakra."he said as he was still struggling.

"I understand" Minato said as he gathered chakra in his spiralling blue sphere appeared in his hand. Minato began to run up to the Nine-Tails. He jumped up and was near the Nine-Tails.

The Nine-Tails noticed this and tried to attack. Kushina saw this and pinned him down using the chakra chains." Rasengan!" Minato shouted as he hit the Nine-Tails in the chin.

As he did this, Sarutobi was able to grab most of its chakra was taking away. The Nine-Tails chakra came out blue and took the form of the Nine-Tails.

It was then taken into the stomach of Sarutobi and burned his combat suit. On his stomach,the seal was placed. '' **Damn it, this chakra is so heavy**'' Sarutobi as he began to stagger.

'' Lord Third, are you okay'' Minato asked as he caught the Sarutobi before he can fall. '' This chakra is so heavy. But, I can't quit now.'' Sarutobi said as he was struggling to stand.

'' Is he alright Minato'' Kushina asked weakly. She was almost at her limit. '' Yes, it seems so but, he's at limit know. The Nine-Tails chakra is too much for him to handle. Very soon, hes going to die Kushina.''

'' Okay, time to seal the Nine-Tails'' Sarutobi said weakly. He summoned the sealing altar. Minato grabbed the Baby Naruto from Kushina and put him on the altar. '' Kushina don't worry. We will be able to take care of Naruto. Lord Third, I owe everything to you.''

Minato said as he turned to Sarutobi. '' Minato, just make sure you grow him right'' Sarutobi said with a smile. '' Yes, Lord Third'' Minato said as he bowed. Kushina started coughing up blood. '' Kushina, you're at limit stop pushing yourself.'' Minato said worriedly.

Unbeknownst to them, one of Kushina's chakra chains came loose on Kyuubi's arms. He saw the sealing alter and saw a baby in the middle of it. There were planning to seal him in that baby. He wasn't going to be sealed again.

So, he thrusted his and forward. His finger was aiming for baby Naruto. Kushina and Minato saw this and just reacted. But, before they got in the way, Sarutobi beat them to it. Both Minato and Kushina had shocked looks on their faces.

In the middle of Sarutobi's stomach was a long white nail. He had a firm grip on it so it couldn't hit Naruto. Blood dripped off Kyuubi's nail and Landed on Naruto's stomach. Right now, Third Hokage was coughing up blood.

Baby Naruto was still sleeping. '' Minato'' Sarutobi said as he was whispering. '' Yes, Lord Third'' Minato said as he was crying at the same time. Sarutobi had taken the hit for them.

'' When, I seal the Nine- Tails into Naruto, I want you to give this to my son, Asuma''' as he summoned a scroll with the last of his chakra.

''This scroll is to summon Enma, he could be useful in battle. And, Minato remember to take good care of this child.

Hes special I could feel it.'' Sarutobi said., Minato gave a nod as he knelt down and started to cry.

Kushina began to cry as well. Had she not lose focus on the chakra chains, Sarutobi would still be alive right now. ''Seal '' he shouted. Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto. Kyuubi roared as he was sealed into Naruto.

The Third's body disappeared as well. Minato began to look for his body but couldn't find. '' Kushina, lets get out of here.'' Minato said. He went over to the sealing altar where baby laid. To his surprise, Menma looked different. His hair changed from blonde to black. And, it grew a little.

"**This must be from the Nine-Tails negative energy. Lord Third wasn't able to completely seal all of it away.**" Minato thought sadly. He grabbed baby Naruto and Kushina and used the Flying Ragin Jutsu to teleport away.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

A ceremony was made to remember those who gave up their lives to stop the Nine-Tails. Especially, for the Third Hokage.

They know that the Third Hokage risked his life and sealed the Nine-Tails in a newborn baby,Naruto. They know Menma only as a demon. And some hate him for what happened.

The Third wanted Naruto to be revealed as a hero. But,most of the villagers wouldn't except that. '' Its gonna be hard for him to grow up Minato'' Kushina said they sat in there apartment. Kushina had a sad look on her first.

'' They'll know him as a demon Minato. What are we gonna do ?'' Minato said as her voice began to crack up. '' I know things will be difficult for him but, we'll be there for him. Thats the job of the parent'' Minato said as he embraced Kushina in a hug. As he hugged KUshina , he looked over her shoulder and saw baby Naruto. '' **Naruto huh.**'' Minato thought.

'' Kushina we might have to change Naruto's name. It doesn't suit him with the black hair'' Minato stated. '' What do you have in mind Minato ?'' Kushina asked. He looked at Kushina and said'' How about Menma ?'' Minato asked. '' Memna ? Its beautiful Minato'' Kushina said she rested her head on Minato's shoulder. They both watch as baby Menma slept peacefully in his crib.'' **Menma !**'' they both thought.

* * *

**Present Time**

'' Thats everyhing that happended Menma'' Minato said. This whole news flipped Menma's world upside down. First, some maked man with a Sharingan took control of the Nine-tails and attaked the village. Then, the Nine-Tails alomst killed his parents and him.

And then, the Third Hokage risked his life to save the village and sealed the Nine-Tails inside him ! He had mixed feelings on this. '' Menma don't take this too hard. Your a hero that help save the village.'' Minato said. Menma looked down on the ground.

'' If I'm a hero like you say I am, then how come I'm not treated like one ?! HUH ?!'' Menma yelled. '' Why did you have to do this me ?'' Menma asked. '' Menma, I'm sorry but we had no choice.'' Kushina said. '' You didn't have a choice ! You ruined me !'' Menma screamed as he ran out the house.

'' MENMA! COME BACK'' Kushina yelled. Menma was leaping from rooftop to rooftop with tears in his eyes. '' **I'm not gonna cry'' **Menma thought. He continued leaping getting far from his home. Kushina dropped to her knees and began crying. '' Minato, please go after him. Make sure he's safe.'' Kushina begged. '' Don't worry, I'll find.'' Minato said as he used the Flying Ragin Jutsu to teleport out of the house. His relationship with Kushina had to be a secret for Menma's sake.

* * *

Menma was sitting in his old playground sitting on his swing. He sat in this very swing before when he was little. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered how much of a ''loser'' he even remembered something strange that happened to him when he used to get angry. He would remember his chakra turning red. '' **Wait, did I use Kyuubi chakra ?'' **Menma said thought back on his first day in the academy.

_ Flashback_

It was the first day of the academy. Alot of kids was there and Menma was kind of nervous since he didn't know anybody.'' **Wow, all these** **kids****.**'' he thought. The other kids parents were there too. Menma looked to see his mother at his side, holding his hand, and shined a smile at him. He smiled back at her feeling glad she was there. He was kind of sad that his father wasn't there. '' **Do your best Menma !'' **Minato said to Menma. '' **I'll make you proud dad'' **Menma thought.

As the continued walking, some of the other parents started glaring. He got angry and stared back at them. They seemed to get angry from this and Kushina noticed what they were doing. She gave them one look and they stopped glaring. '' Hmph'' she said.

They know not to miss with Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. '' Alright Menma, I want you to be on your best behavior and make some friends that are loyal. And, don't follow bad company , ok'' Kushina asked. '' Ok mom, I will '' Menma said. '' And, don't get into any fights'' Kushina said. The bell for academy rang.

He ran inside with his black shirt the red uzumaki swirl on the bottom and he wore khaki short pants. He sat down in seat and waited for his teacher. In came in a man with a ponytail and scar on his face. He wears a Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

'' Hello class, my name is Iruka Umino. But, you may call me as Iruka-sensi. Today, I would just like to know your names and your goals. So, who wants to go first ?'' '' Um, I do sensi'' said a girl with pink hair. '' Well, come to the front miss haruno'' Iruka said as he looked at sakura's name.

The girl came in the front and looked at the class. '' My name is Sakura Haruno'' she said shyly. '' And my dream is to be a powerful ninja'' she said as she quickly went back to her seat. '' Everyone give miss haruno a round of a plause !'' Iruka said as most of the class clapped. '

' So, who wants to go next ?'' Iruka said. '' Me sensi'' Menma exclaimed. He walked from his seat with his hands in his pockets. '' My name is Menma Uzumaki. My dream is to be the Hokage and be as strong as the 1st Hokage'' he said with confidence. '' You can't be Hokage, you loser.'' a boy with red markings coming down his face. He had has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth.

He had a dog on top of his. '' Why are you trying to copy the Fourth Hokage hairstyle loser !'' he exclaimed as the children began to laugh at him. '' Why don't shut up you bitch !'' Menma yelled. Gasps can be heard from the children. '' Menma, watch your mouth'' Iruka yelled. '' What did you call me ?!'' Kiba asked. '' Did I sttttt stutter Kiba !'' Menma said with a smirk. '' As a matter of fact'' Menma put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of Scooby snacks. '' If you be a good Kiba, I'll give one'' Menma said as he talked to Kiba like a dog. All the kids in the classroom started laughing at Kiba. He walked back to his seat with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

**Later on That Day**

5 bullies stood around a helpless pink girl. They were saying stuff about her forehead and she was going to cry any second. Menma was walking around seeing all the other kids playing. He would try to make some friends. Or get a girlfriend. As he walked around, he saw a bunch of girls making front of Sakura. '' Do see how big her forehead is ?'' one of the bullies said. Menma started to get angry.

'' Hey, why don't you back off and leave her alone !'' Menma called out to the girls. '' Why don't mind your business trying to be like the Hokage you fake ! Besides, why do care about her anyway ? '' Because, she's my girl girlfriend ugly so back off !'' Menma yelled out. Sakura began to blush and turned her head so nobody can see her.'' What you gonna do if I don't '' the leader said as all the girls started to gather.

'' If you don't back off I'm gonna kick your butt'' yelled a high- pitched voice. Menma turned to see a girl with short blonde hair and bright green eyes. '' Mess with her, you mess with me." she said. The girls decided to back off and left. '' Why were they bothering you ?'' Menma asked. '' They... were mmmaking fun of my forehead.'' Sakura stammered. '' You need to stick up for yourself more. From now on, were friends and they wont't mess with you.'' Ino said. '' Me too !'' exclaimed. '' By the way, whats your name'' Menma asked Ino. '' My name is Ino Yamanaka.'' Ino said. '' I should be a gentle man. My name is Menma Uzumaki. Please to meet both of you beautiful ladies'' Menma with a Sakura and Ino blushed. '' He is kinda cute'' they both thought. 

* * *

Please review on the story. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4 Academy

I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden or Bleach or Yugi-oh

The Story of Menma Uzumaki

Truth Part 4; Academy

Menma and his Kushina was walking back home picked up from school and saw how happy he was. " So, how was school today? " Kushina asked.

"It was great! I made some friends but they were two girls" Menma said.

" Wow, looks like someone already has a girlfriend." "Moom!" Menma exclaimed. " " Okay okay, I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Kushina said. "At Least he's making friends." Kushina thought.

For the rest of the week Menma learned about the first Hokage,Senju Harashima.

Learning about them was an inspiration to him. '' **Someday, I'll be stronger than all of them. Even the Sage of Six Paths'' **he thought.

Menma was on his way walking home when saw a bunch of boys surrounding a girl. They had her on the floor trying to make her apologize for something.'' Put some feeling into it'' one of the bullies told her to do.

'' We said apologize'' said the other bullies as he placed his hand on her head. She began to cry. '' I'm sorry… i'm sorry… i'm sorry !'' the girl said. She had short dark hair and fair skin. **Hey,isn't she in my class? Those bastards ! Why don't they pick on somebody their own size!'' **Menma thought.

The bullies continued to laugh at her. '' Why don't mess with someone who isn't defenceless?'' Menma said. '' And, who might you be ? '' one of the bullies asked.

All of the bullies attention focused on Menma. '' Oh, he's that kid that everyone hates for some reason." one of the bullies said.

'' Oh that kid.'' the other bullies said. '' Yup ''that'' '' the other bully said as they began to laugh. '' I'm not a '' that'' you idiot. I'm the future Hokage, Menma Uzumaki.

Don't ever forget it ! ''Menma said with seriousness. '' Hokage !?'' they all shouted.

Then, they started laughing. '' What an idiot'' the bully said. Menma started to become mad. '' A brat like you can't become one'' the bully said as he punched Menma. Menma landed on the floor. The corner of his mouth was bleeding. Now he was angry.

His eyes turned into slits.. He ran and tackled the boy to the ground. '' I will become Hokage and show people up like you!'' Menma said as he started punching the boy in the face. '' Damn him'' the other bully said as he and the other bully grabbed Menma and threw him to the ground.

'' He's taking us lightly'' the bully said as they began to jump Menma. Menma's eyes began to turn red. Hinata began to turn her head as they began to beat up Menma.

Menma started to get angry with rage.'' HAAAAAAAAAA'' Menma screamed as a tremendous wind blew all the boys away. Hinata was shocked Menma did that.

As she looked at him, she saw his features were kind of different. Those whisker marks on his face thickened. His eyes turned red and had slits.

'' Lady Hinata ! '' Ko said as he began to run to where Hinata was. His Byakugan activated. When Hinata looked at Menma,she saw that he looked regularly. The three boys decided it be best to run away from him and her.

"What the hell happened" Menma asked as he got up. "Hmm whatever " he said. He saw Hinata still on the floor. Menma walked over to Hinata and held out his hand.

She grabbed it as Menma helped her up. "Are you okay ?"Menma asked. "Y..Yes."she said. " Lady Hinata!" Ko shouted. Ko ran pushed Menma to the floor.

"What the hell is that for!"Menma asked. "Stay away from Lady Hinata! " Ko shouted. "I just saved her you white eyed idiot!" Menma shouted.

"Yea, he just helped me"Hinata said. "Come on Lady Hinata, time to continue your training" Ko said as he pulled Hinata away. "B..But"Hinata said as Hinata was forced away. She and Menma looked at each other as she continued to be pulled away. "I'd better get going. Mom is gonna be mad at me for being late." Menma said

* * *

**An Hour Later **

"Menma, do you know what time it is young man?"Kushina asked. "And,why do you look like you got in a fight." "I did get in a fight. They were bullying this girl so I decided to step in" Menma said. " They?! How many were they? " Kushina asked.

"Umm, three"Menma said. "Three, were you jumped?!"Kushina asked as her hair began to stick up in six angles. Menma began to get nervous. "Umm,I did get jumped. But,somehow they all flew back." Menma said as he put up his hands in nervousness. "Huh?" Kushina said in confusion.

"Well, while I was getting jumped, I was getting angrier by the second. The next thing I knew they all flew back he said." Menma finished. Kushina was in deep thought. "Menma couldn't have done this on his own. This must be the Nine-Tails Chakra"Kushina thought.

"And, the girl had weird eyes. It looked she was blind, but I think she could see"Menma stated." Hahaha! She from the Hyuga Clan,Menma "Kushina said." Ohhhhhh. That explains everything."

said." I might have to talk to Minato about this.

I hope the seal isn't breaking" she thought. Menma began to make his way to his room. He had the volume of Bleach. He said down and began to read. "I wonder if my dad could beat Ichigo" Menma said. Then, he began to think about it. "Ehh" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**2 days later **

It was gym class. Menma and the other students were jogging three laps. '' Gym class suck.'' Menma said as he continued jogging. Menma looked down and saw his shoelacesare untied. Menma stopped to tie his shoelace. One of his Gym instructors saw that he stopped and came over.

'' Menma, did I tell you to stop !'' the instructor yelled. '' My shoelaces were untied .'' Menma said. '' Thats not an excuse. Now, you'll stay in inside while all the other kids play.'' the instructor says with a sinister smile. '' But, I didn't do anything ! '' Menma shouted. Make two days of detention.'' the instructor stated. Menma got angry and went inside the building.

**In Class**

Menma was sitting down in class, which was so boring. '' **I'm about to sneak out of here. Class sucks**'' Menma thought. He turned and saw Shikamaru looking out the window. ''**He must be bored too.''** Menma thought. He looked Choji sneaking a chip in his mouth.

He then looked at Kiba. '' Hey Shikamaru Choji, Kiba'' Menma whispered. '' What ?'' Shikamaru answered. '' Lets all skip class.'' he said. '' How? Kiba asked. '' Look here's the plan'' Menma said. '' Iruka-sensei , I have to use the bathroom.'' Menma lied.

He started to do the pee-pee dance. '' I gotta go to'' Kiba lied as he started to shake. Choji screamed'' I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA EXPLODE'' he said as he started to shake. Shikamaru began to shake as well. '' PLEASE LET US GO TO THE BATHROOM

!'' Menma screamed out.

Iruka was quite suspicious of it. '' **Four boys going to the bathroom ? Hmmm.**'' Iruka said. '' Ok hurry up !'' Iruka said. '' Thank !'' Menma said as they ran out the classroom.

They were about to walk out the academy when they were stopped by an instructor. '' And where do you think your going'' the instructor asked. '' The bathroom ?'' Menma said. ''

The bathroom is in the other direction. '' the instructor. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba was starting to get nervous. If their parents find out they were skipping class, they'll get in trouble. '' Well uh, we got a SEXY TECHNIQUE'' Menma screamed out.

A puff of white smoke exploded and out came a tall girl with two pony tails and whiskers on her face. She was naked and the smoke covered her some of her body parts.

'' Hi !'' she said in a sexy voice. She stroke a sexy pose and the instructor had a nosebleed. Kiba, Choji ,and Shikamaru eyes were completely white. The sexy Menmako then walked up to the instructor, and the instructor could feel her '' chest''.

**2 minutes later **

The academy instructor was passed out on the floor with a nosebleed. Menma dispelled his sexy jutsu. '' Ok guys, let's go !'' Menma said. They still had the same expression on their faces. '' Hey, wake UP'' Menma screamed as he slapped all three of them.

'' Hey, what was that for?'' Choji asked as he rubbed his face. '' You guys just blanked out. Come on let's go already before we get caught .'' Menma said as he ran out of the door.

The others decided it was best to follow him. '' So, where are we going ?'' Shikamaru asked as he continued running. '' This way !'' Menma said. They were running through trees and dodging some too. They reached their destination which was the Kunai Practice Course.

'' Why are we here? I thought we were going somewhere cooler !'' Kiba complained. '' Oh shut up and play !'' Menma said as he pulled out a stack of cards. ''Wow ! Ninja cards'' Choji said. '' Look, these are special edition.

You concentrate chakra into the cards'' Menma instructed. He put chakra into the card. The chakra covered the entire card. ''

The, the chakra takes the form of the monster on the card like my ninja !'' Menma said as the chakra turned into the Elite Ninja.

'' Wow'' they all said as they looked around the cards. '' I got like 120 cards on me, so each of us gets 40 .'' Menma said. They began to duel matches. It was Menma vs Shikamaru and Kiba vs Choji. Me and Shikamaru go first.''Menma stated.

'' We each have 8000 life points. To decide who goes first, we roll dice.'' Menma said. He grabbed the two dice and rolled it. He got a 4. '' Looks like its my turn. Rolling dice is such a drag.'' Shikamaru said as rolled the dice. He got a 5.

'' Looks like its my turn to start.'' Shikamaru stated. Menma gave him a nod. Shikamaru picked a card from the top of deck. '' **The Cursed Ninja Level Two huh ? Attack power 3500 and defence power 3000.'' Shikamaru thought.**

( **I**magine Sasuke with cursed mark in level two.) '' I put this card in defense mode !'' Shikamaru concentrated his chakra and out came The Cursed Ninja. He drew another a card. '' **The Mangek Sharingan ! Ok, this can be used to summon powerful Uchiha. I'll keep this face down.'' Shikamaru said as he put the card faced down. **

'' I end my turn'' Shikamaru drew a card from the top of his deck. '' I draw Beast Container ; Form 1 !'' Menma shouted. His chakra began to form into a ninja with red slit eyes and red chakra surrounding his body.

'' Attack Power; 2300 and its defence power is 2000 ! And now I have it attack your cursed ninja. '' Menma said. The Beast Container moved with blinding speed and attacked the Cursed Ninja. The Beast Container and The Cursed Ninja started to trade blows.

The Beast Container dodged a straight punch from the Cursed Ninja and punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. '' Your Cursed Ninja has only 700 attack points left'' Menma said.

'' What are you gonna do Shikamaru ?''Menma asked. Shikamaru picked a card from the top of his deck. "I call Madara Uchiha ,with 3400 attack points and 2900 defense points." Shikamaru said.

"Wow Shikamaru, your playing like a pro! " Choji said. "I had a few matches."Shikamaru said in bored tone.

"Now I have him attack your beast container! "Shikamaru exclaimed as Madara attacked The Beast Container and destroyed it in one punch.

"You have 4600 life points left. Your move Shikamaru said. Menma picked a card and looked at. "I got the Sage of Six Paths card. Heh, I'll finish this"Menma thought. "I summon!-" "Found you!"a voice shouted. The instructor that Menma knockout landed on the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"he yelled. "Crap, were busted Akamaru!"Kiba said as Akamaru barked. "So,what are you for doing here huh? You're in big trouble especially you brat!"he said as he pointed at Menma. "Your gonna have to take us back by force then!"Menma shouted. "So be it. Its not I need to try anyway."the instructor said as he walked slowly to Menma. When he reached Menma he put his hand on top of his head. '' Hmph. Sexy Technique!'' Menma shouted. '' Hi'' Menmako said.

The instructor had his hand on Menma '' chest''. He passed out 10 seconds later with a nosebleed. '' YOU PERVERT!'' Menma screamed as he transformed back. '' Ok guys lets go!''Menma. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba had the shock expressions on their faces.. '' HEY, WAKE UP!'' Menma said as he slapped them. '' OW !'' the said in unison.

''Lets hurry up back to class.'' Menma said as they started to run back into the academy. They opened the door to their classroom and interrupted Iruka while he was teaching. ''You boys took quite awhile.'' Iruka said. '' Sorry, it was pretty bad.'' Menma said as he and the others went back to their seat.

* * *

''So sweety , hows was your day ?'' Kushina asked as they were walking home. '' Mom, today was pretty funny. Me and Shikamaru, Choji and _Kiba_ played ninja cards together.'' he said. '' Well, we didn't get to finish. Somebody interrupted our game.'' he said. '' I would've won though.''he said with arrogance. '' YOU BRAT'' a voice yelled. The instructor that Menma met today landed in front of him and his mom. '' Don't think because, your mothers hear your safe.'' he said. '' Excuse me but what is this about ?'' Kushina asked. '' This is about you teaching your son some manners. Don't worry though I can see where he gets it from.'' the instructor said. Right now , Kushina's hair were floating in six angles.

'' Uh-oh pal, you shouldn't have done that.'' Menma said with fear in his voice. '' Hmph. What can she do, she's just a woman.'' he said with cockiness. Kushina ran at like a raging bull and punched him in the face sending him flying. ' 'Ok Lets go home Menma.'' Kushina said as she held out her hand. '' Y...Yeah s...sure.''he said stuttering. He made a note not to get his mother angry.


End file.
